


New Things

by BiffElderberry



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Stenolagnia, acrobatic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I want to try something new,” Conner said. Tim looked up at his boyfriend suspiciously. ‘New’ could be anything from kinky sex to taking down a dictatorial regime.





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm very weak on these characters. Stenolagnia came up on my kinktober prompts and Reeby10 suggested them and I just couldn't resist. So enjoy the porn and sorry any OOCness!

“I want to try something new,” Conner said. Tim looked up at his boyfriend suspiciously. ‘New’ could be anything from kinky sex to taking down a dictatorial regime. 

“Okay?” Tim agreed hesitantly.

“Take off your clothes,” Conner told him, shuffling out of his own pants as well. Kinky sex thing then. Tim was definitely okay with that. He yanked his t-shirt over his head. By the time he got his t-shirt off Conner was completely naked. 

Tim almost fell over as he kicked his jeans away. He was too busy staring at his boyfriend to pay much attention to his own clothing. He never knew how he was so lucky. Being part Kryptonian definitely helped, but Conner was fucking ripped. Tim had spent a lot of time training himself, and he knew he was fit as well, but next to Conner... 

Conner stepped into his space, leaning in for a kiss. Tim allowed himself to get caught up in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Conner’s neck. He pressed forward, feeling Conner’s whole body with his own. He groaned as Conner deepened the kiss. His hands shifted downwards, cupping Tim’s ass. 

“Ready?” Conner asked, pulling back from the kiss. 

“Sure,” Tim agreed, having only a vague idea of what Conner was planning. Conner spread his legs slightly, planting himself firmly in the middle of the room. 

Tim gasped as Conner picked him up. He wrapped his legs around Conner’s waist, tensing his leg muscles so he was sitting against his boyfriend’s abs. Conner leaned in to kiss and nibble at Tim’s collarbone. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Tim said, gasping as Conner shuffled him, knocking his cock into his washboard abs. “But you said something new.” One of Conner’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and rubbed at his hole. He groaned at the feeling. “We’ve done this before.”

Conner smiled up at him. “Ready for step two then?” 

“Step two?” Tim asked, but it was too late. Suddenly the world went sideways as Conner flipped him. His knees were now resting on Conner’s shoulders, his face down by his crotch. 

Tim groaned as Conner licked his dick. So that’s what they were doing, Tim could definitely get on board with that. Conner took a step, steadying himself as Tim wrapped one hand around his dick and leaned in to give it a lick. 

He groaned as Conner swallowed his dick in one move, taking him all the way to the root. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he took the head of Conner’s cock into his own mouth. 

There was something about this that made it better than when they did this lying down. Maybe it was the risk. Conner had one arm wrapped around Tim’s body and Tim’s legs were over his shoulder steadying him, but one wrong move and Tim could fall. Being this close to the ground, it would be hard for him to flip into a safer fall and he could land right on his head.

Or maybe it was just the fact that his boyfriend was strong enough to hold him unwavering like this. Not to mention that Conner was absolutely fantastic at sucking dick. Either he was really good at holding his breath or he didn’t need to breath. TIm wasn’t sure which it was, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

He shifted his legs against Conner’s shoulders, squirming as pleasure ran up his spine. He was getting close. He worked Conner’s cock in his mouth, drawing a groan from the Kryptonian. He gasped as he felt the vibrations in his own dick. 

Conner thrust his hips slightly, slipping his cock deeper into Tim’s mouth. Tim felt the movement go straight to his dick; he always loved it when Conner would take control like that. His blood was rushing to his head, making him feel heady and high. 

His muscles spasmed as he came. He felt his legs slip off of Conner’s shoulders. For one terrifying second, Tim felt like he was falling, but then Conner’s arm tightened around his back, holding him steady. Conner groaned, his own orgasm washing over him. Tim swallowed his come greedily. 

“That was fun,” Tim sighed as Conner flipped him back over and dropped him on the couch. “We should do that more often. 

“Mm,” Conner agreed, flopping down on the couch next to him.


End file.
